Blood Tears Of How It Once Was
by Aquar0cks
Summary: Most know of how Ari and the flock have known each other since the school, but how did they originally meet and what were the different perspectives and Ari and the flock grew up in the same building, but living completely different lives?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Maximum Ride, I wish I did but I don't have the genetics to grow a beard; it's hard for girls to do you know. Oh well, anyway...**

They all knew by now if the door opened, to hide in the shadows of their cage, whenever that metal door screeched open it felt like a thousand bombs going off inside each of their heads, the last time that door opened Iggy wasn't seen again.

When the handle of the door could be seen turning and the chillingly familiar lock being opened, the three remaining cellmates tried their best to wrap their frail wings around their bodies in an attempt to hide from the ultraviolet light in the hallway that shone down on one; highlighting her white and brown wings as she huddled in the corner of her cage where only her face was concealed by the darkness. Loud droning footsteps could be heard as the toddler Nudge copied the elder two's examples by burying her face in her arms in the childish manner of hoping they would be ignored and left for a few more minutes without feeling the crushing pain on their shoulders. Fang being his typical seven year old self faced the wall of his miniature cage and growling at anyone or thing that came near him. But the footsteps kept going until they stopped in front of the cage with the small girl with brown and white wings, a small intake of breath being the only sign that the winged creature in the cage had noticed the presence of someone outside her prison cell. The feet stopped and the feet crouched down so that the face belonging to the feet could get a better look at the experiment, he cleared his throat and gently undid the latch that held the cage door in place; yet the figure still stayed hunched over, wings wrapped securely around the body underneath.

"Maximum..." That was the only word that needed to be said as he gazed through the metal bars at the white and chocolate coloured orbs that now looked up at him eagerly, "come." With that one small command the seven year old inside the cage hesitantly pushed open the cage door and then after giving the room one final sweep with her eyes to detect if there was anybody else there besides her cellmates and the man, she ran full throttle into him and latched her little arms around his now straight leg as he stood, the child then burying her dirty blond hair instead of into her wings, into his trouser leg as she clung onto him like he was her last lifeline.

"Mr Jeb," Max whispered as she grabbed his hand readily, she knew that Jeb was the kindest White Coat out of all the ones she had the 'pleasure' to become acquainted with. Jeb always gave her some type of food when she was with him, and he would treat her kindly and ask for her permission to take blood and run a few tests for him. Out of all the White Coats she could have picked to have taken her today, she would have picked the man who was now slowly leading her out of the room, not bothering to attach her collar or hold her by a leash; he treated her like what he said a human should be treated like.

Down the brightly light corridor they walked until they stopped outside a manila coloured door, once opened by Jeb she was lead into a warm and brightly coloured room, the exact opposite of the dimly lit and frosty room that had grime and mould growing on the walls that she and her three friends resided in, so much different to the room she was standing in now; or the rooms where she was tested and experimented on which were always so clean.

The walls were a pastel green and the carpet felt amazing between her bare feet, two blue chairs were in the corner of the office as she spied a wooden desk stacked high with paperwork. Paintings and diagrams hung on the wall and a picture of Mr Jeb and his wife stood on top of the grey filling cabinet, a green fern that seemed to burst with colour and life was in the corner of the room...next to a bed?

"I brought you here today to introduce you to someone special, Max," Jeb called to her and beckoned her forward to the bed, "This is my son, Ari." On the bed wrapped up in a bundle of blankets that she would kill to have in her room, was a tuft of blond hair and a small type of animal. Max cautiously took a step closer until she had her filthy hand on the bar of the bed, going on tip-toes to get a closer look at the thing that had Jeb as a father.

A sudden weight around her waist made Max immediately stiffen, but only for a moment before Jeb lifted her up and placed her on the end of the bed. Max stuck her face right up into the blankets and almost fell backwards when the thing moved, opening its small mouth to yawn and open its dark eyes to look at her. The seven year old whimpered and slid backwards away from the thing in the fluffy blue blankets, Jeb was there in a second slightly pushing Maximum forward and lifting up the baby with his free hand for her to get a better look at it, out of its blankets and in its new yellow footy-pyjamas that his wife had gotten last week for their newborn.

"See this, Maximum? That is Ari's hand," Jeb indicated the small hand that Max was now leaning across hesitantly and touching with a single finger, until his son decided to wrap his hand around her index finger and open his big dark eyes at her and look up. A smile spread across her lips as she stared down in amazement at the slightly pink miniature human in Jeb's arm.

That was gone as soon as Max saw the babies back,

"NO!" she cried as she pulled away from the baby who immediately burst into sobs, "Ari has no wings, Jeb, how is he supposed to live without wings?" she asked in a panicked voice making Jeb sigh inwardly, thank God it wasn't something serious.

"It's okay Maximum, see here," he distracted the now distressed daughter in a kind tone as he raised his hand and gripped her smaller more grubby one as he lead it around to his own back and moved his and Max's hand around his almost flat back, watching her face change into one of confusion, "Not everyone has wings like you and your three little friends and they're all perfectly fine, aren't they. Ari is like us and is wingless, while you my dear are special."

"So he's going to be okay?' She asked in a small voice, letting her forever between blond and brown hair fall into her eyes as she cast one more look at the now gurgling baby.

"Perfectly healthy," Jeb reassured as he left the two alone and moved across to his desk, "now you stay there and get friendly with Ari and I'll just finish up a bit of work, Okay?' as he, not waiting for a reply sat down and began sifting through the numerous files in his reach.

Little did the two know, this was organised to be the first meeting of the two siblings that had taken Jeb all the way through his wife's pregnancy to convince them that the two should meet, a small smile played across his lips as he watched his daughter lean across and sniff Ari; almost like an animal. Next time he's going to have to teach her some manners.

Max studied the baby with curiosity, she felt slightly jealous that Jeb had a real child; she had always pictured herself as being his daughter; but that was a foolish thought and made part of the girl want to scold herself for such an idiotic wish. With no wings and dark eyes; it was a creature she had never seen before; the white coats and Jeb were the only other human contact she had ever experienced, unless you counted the erasers to keep them in line and the other mutants. She hoped that this one grew up just like his father; it would be such a shame to see him grow into a monster like all the other wingless beings who have stood before her cage.

With another yawn the baby blinked its eyes and rolled onto its side, ignoring the strange man at his desk and turning its attention to the beautiful creature with big russet eyes that had a kind and petite face that occupied some of the space on his bed, but he'd let _her_.

Soon it was time to go back to her cage, Jeb lead her back and in a dejected tone she noticed that she never got any food as her stomach grumbled and groaned. Within three minutes she had been placed back in her metal cell, as musty and damp as ever, with the door shut on her cage and the main door firmly behind the exiting Jeb. It was when the girl slid to face the supposed empty cage next to her she noted with great enthusiasm that Iggy was back safe and well in his cage. But that was short lived as she stuck her skinny wrist through the bars that separated the two cells and poked Iggy, that was when she noticed two bloodied bandages wrapped around his face, where his eyes were to be exact. With a groan the figure turned to face her fully, s sheen of sweat coating his face and shaking hands he nodded in her general direction, not even bothering to open his mouth and say her name.

"Iggy, what did they do to you?" she said in a hoarse whisper, watching in horror as she saw a trickle of blood escape one of the bandages and roll down his cheek, on the same track a tear would take; making it look like he was crying blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Maximum Ride, otherwise I would be hated by a lot of teenage girls (and maybe even some boys) for splitting up FAX...just putting it out there...O wouldn't like to be in JP's shoes right now. Good thing they wouldn't fit.**

**I wasn't sure if I should continue this because nobody looked at it last time, but I decided that I would put this up and see how it went and if anyone actually liked it...**

Fang huddled in closer towards the wall on the metal table he laid curled upon, the voices of those around him joined together and formed an endless drone of noise that echoed off each of the four walls in the small white space. His eyes firmly shut he gritted his teeth as another White Coat tried to coax him to cooperate and unfold his wings, they seemed more patient and instead of going straight to physical abuse to get him to collaborate with their twisted tests; they tried talking to him with fake soothing voices promising the world. Ever since the failure of Iggy's 'experimentation' they had been more resigned and kinder towards the mutations in his sector.

"Please, Fang; just one sound okay, then you can go back to your cage and into the darkness again, you like that right?" Jeb's voice rang out over the throng of others, he seemed exhausted and in no mood for any arguments that the shaggy haired boy was probably going to stir up. To say the truth, Fang was actually terrified of the dark, he couldn't see if there was anyone there to come out and attack him. He only tolerated it because he could hide in its murky embrace and cover himself from the horrors around him.

"Why are we even bothering with this, just get the collar out already and give it a few shocks, that'll get it to start talking," a malicious tone called out as Fang could hear others agreeing and footsteps could be heard going to collect their supplies to start the experiment.

"Please Fang, for me, I don't want this just as much as you but if you open your eyes and be good I'll see if I can get you out of your test this afternoon and take you and the others outside for a bit of fresh air." Fang peered through his lashes up at Jeb, and slowly unfurled his wings.

"It's okay everyone, he'll cooperate," Jeb seemed to be the only one here who thought of them as remotely human, not an object or animal but as a child which he had heard he and his wife had brought into the only world Fang knew, a sick twisted, cold and heartless one. Poor guy never stood a chance, but at least he has time to run with Jeb giving him a boost for being his dad.

* * *

><p>Ari gurgled and continued to suck on his fist, spraying saliva everywhere as the little four month old gazed up with interest at the dark haired boy who was glaring down at him, an expressionless mask on his olive face as he watched the boy rub shoulder and shudder when his fingers brushed a wounded area of his arm.<p>

"Fang, come on!' Iggy called excitedly from where he sat in the small enclosed area outside with a breathtaking view of the clear sky. The only downside was that none of the children could shake the fact was used for a test of the new security guard mutations where dozens of experiments were slaughtered.

"You have to talk now Fang Iggy can't see you, remember?' Max called from her vantage point standing on a metal bench nailed into the concrete floor cascading with fake jade grass to make the room seem like they really were in the woods a barbed wire fence away.

Brass mesh wrapped like bars around the confined space, stopping winged creatures from dashing away to freedom, if they were ever shown how to fly that is.

Fang grunted so Iggy knew he was still alive, the baby staring up excitedly at the first noise he had heard the silent boy make. Jeb smiled in approval, he was defiantly making progress after that incident, considering they alleged that he would never recover; every noise and sense of life he made was a giant leap in getting the old aggressive Fang back who now had decided being silent and swift was his best option in surviving the environment he had grown up in.

The newly five year old child that Maximum had nicknamed 'Nudge' smiled up happily as she babbled excitedly under her breath as if everything she was saying could be understood by those surrounding the mocha skinned chatterbox. Iggy bent down slowly and felt around until he could feel a clump of the child's wild black curls and sat next to her rubbing his grubby fingers along the unaffected young child before him as he tried to memorise the features on her chubby face that he had only seen two weeks ago, yet felt like an eternity all the images of her were slowly slipping out of his grasp as he tried to form new ones as he tried to place shapes he felt with his calloused hand to images he already possessed.

With Nudge and Iggy squatting in the White Coats attempt at replicating the grass Max had only dreamed about running through and falling back into. She gazed over at Fang standing stiffly next to a small basket that held Ari curled up in his bundle of blue and white, Jeb hovering nearby with his grey laptop out as he surreptitiously took notes on everyone there. Max was no fool and knew exactly what he was doing, but she admired the way he didn't announce it to get everyone on edge and how he just went with it all.

When their eyes locked for a moment Max decided to play good-girl and waved and him overly enthused, a fake smile she had developed over the years plastered on her dirt covered face as he gave a relieved smile back and a nod in her general direction as he typed more.

Ari cooed from where he lay attracting Max's attention as he raised his little arms in the air and flapped them around after noticing the midnight wings protruding from the silent seven year olds back, a genuine smile graced the oldest child's lips for only a moment as she watched Fang turn with a bewildered expression on his dazed face as he noticed the baby copy what his wings should be able to do, it disappeared when she saw Fang shrink back as if expected to be hit and put the emotionless mask back on his face that she was getting tired of seeing everyday for at least two years by now.

Max strode across and almost put her slim arm around Fangs slightly shaking shoulders until she saw him retract and lean away from her attempt at a comforting gesture he had done to her whenever her world seemed to be crashing down on top of her and she couldn't cope. Eventually he tentatively leaned into her embrace and they sat there for the short while they spent in the outdoor area, watching Nudge run around and Iggy slowly follow as he carefully tried to dodge and not fall over any of the now seemingly endless obstacles for Iggy now he couldn't see. Just her arm around his shoulder was all he needed to feel better and forget about what happened to him, her face glowed as she watched Nudge lead Iggy by the had around right up to the brass until Jeb called them back alarmed at knowing the two had gone up to the fence without him noticing. This caused Ari to cry gushing tears and sobs as his face turned red and arms flailing everywhere at the unknown noise that had disturbed such a peaceful moment.

"Here, Ari," Max gently stood up and edged over to a minute plastic tree for what seemed like five minutes until she turned and returned gently placing one of the vibrant orange leaves from the synthetic tree next to him, with a strand of her shining long hair through a small hole she had forced with her teeth. It formed a delicate and beautiful necklace that transfixed the baby long enough to stop crying as he locked his eyes on it.

"Sorry it's not much but,' Max looked down at her bare feet and up her tattered hospital gown from her slight operation earlier that day to inject more hormones and steroids into her system to speed up her already rapid growth. She shuddered as she remembered the White Coat roughly taking her DNA and blood samples as well as the very painful bone sample. She continued to gaze at her bare arms and long matted hair, no way of tying it back, she had practically nothing on her besides the clothes on her back, "I hope you like it.'

Jeb smiled as he pulled out his vibrating phone and answered the call that would change that would occupy another cage in the bird-kids sector.

"So you're saying that the one-year-old is arriving now, perfect."

"Everyone, you all better be prepared for another roommate because you have a little baby joining you," Jeb received an puzzled looks from Max and Nudge, Iggy just nodded his bandaged head and Fang grunted, of course he did.

"Is it a new baby?' Maximum questioned as she gazed up at him with the same brown eyes that reminded him so much of her mother.

"No Maximum, this baby won't be new like when Nudge arrived or like my son is now,' Jeb glowed as he said son, now he had a beautiful son and daughter if only she knew, "this little boy is already a year old but because a design flaw he was kept under surveillance and close monitoring for a year as we studied his...err...unique abilities."

"When?" Everyone stared in shock at Fang as he kept a steely glaze to his eyes as if daring anyone to comment

"Now actually, the muta...I mean baby will be set up in their cage by the time we complete our walk back their now." He almost slipped, he could tell by the darkening in Max's dark orbs that she noticed that he almost said 'mutants' he was the only White Coat as the children in this group referred to them that actually never called them mutations or experimentations to their faces, but the shock of Fang speaking out in front on more than one person at a time other than the hushed one worded conversations picked up by the camera's in the Avian-cross room to Maximum and Iggy, occasionally involving Nudge. It was a big improvement indeed.

"Well then what are we waiting for?' Max grabbed Jeb's hand as he pressed a button on the wall, and waiting for the escorts to come to lead these four back to their cages.

Nudge pointing at one of the many cages on the outdoor cage that was focussed down on a synthetic tree missing a leaf.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>**ext chapter (if I do it) will contain what happened to Fang.**

**Keep on keeping on everyone who reads this.**


End file.
